User talk:PVX-Siebe
V0te I removed your vote on Build:D/W AoM Dervish because you don't have any contributions. A contribution is any edit to any page, so just responding here will give you one contribution. The contribution is required because without one, we can't be sure that you aren't a sockpuppet. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:55, 2 November 2007 (CET) I didn't know that I had to contribute first before I could vote on builds and do other things. But I'll keep that in mind.Thanks There's your contribution right there. :) The reasoning for it is that the mods can't check your IP against the database of other users until you've contributed at least once, and until they can do that they consider you a probable sock when it comes to voting. --71.229.204.25 09:58, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Now that you have one contrib, I restored your vote :) -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 11:42, 2 November 2007 (CET) :: kkSiebe 05:07, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::BUilds are supposed to start with "Build:X/X Name" by the way. To prevent a lot of unnecessary annoying moves/deletes. ~~ 06:48, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::k, I'll fix Siebe 07:21, 5 January 2009 (EST) Signature Need some help with it.. How can I change it? Siebe 12:49, 8 January 2009 (EST) Test ^^ [[User:Siebe|[[User:Siebe|'I = Siebe']]]] 13:26, 8 January 2009 (EST) : Work Dammit [[User:Siebe|[[User:Siebe|'I = Siebe']]]] 13:31, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::lol, no change [[Image:Siebe_Sig.jpg|19pxSiebe(T)]] 13:33, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Tick "use raw signatures" in preferences. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:35, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::: ah, kthxns, I think I get it now.. [[User:Siebe|Siebe]] 13:42, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::: The stupid thing won't save my preferences ^^ [[User:Siebe|Siebe]] 13:44, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::it's finicky, i usually have to press save, then reload cache (shift + f5 or f5 depending on browser), then save again for it to work. -- 13:46, 8 January 2009 :::::::Now? maybe? Siebe is h4xorz(Talk) 13:59, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Testig 1 2 1 2 Testing 1 2 . work plz. Naw! '''Siebe is h4xorz(Talk) 14:06, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Ah, well, good enuf ^^ Siebe is h4xorz(Talk) 14:10, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Test, once more Siebe is h4xorz(Talk) 02:25, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::... SiebeIsH4x 02:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::OMG,H4X! Siebe Is H4x ' 02:33, 9 January 2009 (EST) 'Siebe Is H4x ''' 07:53, 9 January 2009 (EST) : No more H4x, I'm manly nowSiebe Is Manly ' 07:58, 9 January 2009 (EST) :: test 'Siebe Is Manly ' 04:12, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::: Link to my talk page doesn't work ^^ 'Siebe Is Manly ' 04:13, 10 January 2009 (EST) pwnagemuffin contest master of healing has peace and harmony, which screws your hexes. 12:03, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Oh and your sig wont link to talk page because your on your talkpage. ^_^ 12:04, 10 January 2009 (EST) :: My build works, I have a screen of it, just trying to upload it now. But it's a brilliant build if I may say so. PnH is an Enchantment spell. Use Shadow Shroud, so he won't be able to use PnH, quickly follow up with siphon speed, cuz MoH WILL use remove hex. if you do it quickly the MoH will remove siphon speed, and not shadow shroud. Use backfire to counter his other healing skills and then just finish him off.. Easy enuf :p 'Siebe Is Manly ' 12:09, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::oyea forgot that PaH was ench... T_T 13:24, 10 January 2009 (EST) Do me a Favor and vote ('Stem') at 'Chiro Gust' and enter the code, kthxns @ http://www.fluoactie.be/fotowedstrijd.php 'Siebe Is Manly ''' 12:26, 12 January 2009 (EST)